Being with you my love
by Trigun-Vash
Summary: My first Jak story. This starts with Jak 2. Araz a 16 your old girl has been in the Underground for 10 yrs. What happens when she meets Jak and her whole life is turned around. JakxOC and a little DaxterxOc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Meeting you...Torn

I cried. I cried as I sat in my house…well use to be home. I'm called a monster because I have Dark Eco inside me. It's not my fault. Trust me its not! It's the Baron. Turing me into a freak. I lost everyone. My love, my parents, my life….everything. I sat there wiping my eyes and sniffed.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" said a voice.

"H-Huh?" I said as I look at the man.

"Well? Are you gonna answer or am I gonna take my leave?" he said staring at me.

I gulp. "I-I lost everything to the B-Baron." I said staring a t the man.

He paused and looks at me. "I use to work for that slum but now I'm gonna do what's right." He said taking his leave.

I got up. "W-Wait!" I yelled looking at him.

He look at me. "What?"

I gulp and look at him straight in the eyes. "I want to come with you! I want to help!" I yelled and took another breath." I don't want other people to feel the pain of being alone and sad!" I yelled staring at him.

The man thought for a moment. "Alright kid. You can join, but I won't be a baby sitter. Got it?" He said as he waited for me to come with him.

I stand right beside him and smiled. "Okay"

We started walking when a thought comes in my mind. "What's your name?" I ask him.

He didn't look at me. I frowned. "Torn"

"Huh?"

"My name's Torn." He said.

I smiled. "I'm Araz." I said messing with my hair.

"Araz? Very unique." He said as we made it to this place.

"Ya my mommy gave me it." I said following him into the place.

"This is the HQ for the Underground got it Araz?" Torn said as he place a map of the city on the table.

"Got it." I said looking around. "I like that name. Underground." I began smiling.

"Right well get some sleep Araz you have a new life a head of you." Torn said as he started to communicate with someone.

I yawned and look at Torn smiling. "_At least his an okay man_." I thought to myself as I lay on a bed near.

"Torn?" I said looking at him.

"What?" he said looking at me.

I smiled at him before saying "Thank you some taking me in and being part of the Underground…..it really means a lot to me." I said slowly drifting off to sleep.

Torn didn't say anything as I started to drift of, but I think I saw a smile on his face.

SO everyone what do you think? Good so far right? I tried my best. Well everyone does so please do review. Thank you!

Oh and I don't own Jak and Daxter or other characters just my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting Jak and Daxter

_10 years later_

I sighed as I messed with my curly black hair. Torn look at me.

"What's wrong Araz?" he asks.

Over the 10 years Torn found me we kinda become like brother and sister in a way.

I shook my head. "It's nothing really but like you know…" I started.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm bored! There's nothing good to do!" I yelled shoving my hands in my pants.

Torn sighed. "Araz be patient I don't want you to go to deep in the Barons way you get mad way to easy." He said as he walked out the HQ.

I followed.

"Am not!" I yelled growling at him

"Alright your not now calm down." He said as Tess came by.

I waved at her. "Hi Tess!" I said

"Hey Araz. When you coming to the Hip Hog?" she ask.

"Soon. I promise." I said sitting on the ground.

We waited for this new guy and his rat to come. I got bored waiting and wanted to sing.

"Torn~" I said in a sing song voice.

He looked at me. "What is it Araz?" he said glaring.

"I wanna sing!" I said smiling. Torn sighed. "No."

I stomp my foot. "Yes! I will." I said as I walk over a bit so Torn couldn't cover my mouth like last time.

*The Kill * (Love this song)

_What if I wanted to Break_

_Laugh it all in your face_

_What would you do?_

I didn't notice the guys coming up and getting off there zommer staring at me.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

I started to sway my hips and get down the beat. I mean like this song….it matches anyone….who know the pain.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, Bury me _

_I am finished with you_

I felt there eyes stare at me. Torn and Tess were probably or just other people.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

I closed my eyes taking steps so I could see the lights in my head as I sang it always keeps my anger…..to come out and play.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you…from you_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, Bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killin me, killin me_

_All I wanted was you_

I sighed before staring again

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seems to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for chance._

_I know now, this is WHO I REALLY AM._

As soon as I said that my dark side came out. I grinned as I felt the Dark Eco take control of my body. But did it stop me from singing? No it didn't it just makes It sound better. I could feel there stares on me. I didn't care. I'm a monster and know it.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

I paused and waiting and then grinned…evilly

_Come Break me down_

_Bury me. Bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down,_

_Break me down,_

_Break me down._

I felt myself calm down abit and turn back into my normal self. It hurt abit, but ya I didn't care.

_What if I wanted to break…?_

I heard clapping and…whistling?

I turned around to see a blonde guy and a…..Weasel? Otter? I didn't know what it was.

I look to them to Torn. "Torn how I do?" I ask as I smiled at him.

Torn closed his eyes. "Good enough Araz." He said looking over to those two strangers.

He was about to talk when the Weasel…..Otter thing run up to me.

"Hey Toots! That's was amazing." He said.

I frowned. I dislike to be called toots.

"I'm not a candy dummy." I said taking out a Tooties Roll.

"Oooooo Feisty I like that." He said winking at me.

I raised my eye and kick him. He looks an orange a football in the air.

"GOAAAAALLLL!" I yelled running around giggling.

"Man that babe has a kick." He said as he landed on the ground.

"Daxter you okay?" said the blonde.

"Ya Jak. I'm alright. This bad boy is a okay." He said smiling and looking at me.

"What's your name toots?" he asks.

I cock my head to the side. "I'm Araz." I said looking at him.

"I'm Daxter and this is my side kick Jak." He said pointing over to his blonde friend.

Jak rolled his eyes.

"Enough with this chit chat." Torn said looking at Daxter then at me.

I gave him puppy eyes. "Okay I sorry." I said giggling.

I look at them with a smile. "I might like them." I said to myself.

I block out whatever Torn was saying and look at the guys, One was like a weasel and an otter.

I look at Tess and smiled. She cock her head to the side.

I noticed then Jak. His blondeness and his outfit…..I really had to comment.

I watch as they walked away.

"H-Hey? Where are they going?" I yelled looking a Torn.

Torn look at me with a smirk. "They are doing a mission to see if they are in or not/" he said as he watch them also.

End of Chapter

I wanna thank Shadowblade! Thank you for the review! Tune in next time on the next Chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Telling them my story

Araz's pov

I waited for Torn to come back. He went to check on Jak and Daxter since he send them out to get the Baron's Flag.

I heard the door open and watch as Torn came out.

"Heeeeyyyy~" I said walking up to him.

He gave me a stern look before answer back. "What is it Araz?"

I smiled. "Can you send me on the next mission with Jak and Daxter please?" I said giving him puppy eyes.

Torn glared at me. I knew he had to agree sooner or later, he couldn't keep this up forever. I should know because I always win against him on stuff like this.

I heard the door open as Jak and Daxter walk out. I walk over to them.

"Hiya guys! Glad to have you on the team!" I said smirking.

Daxter wink at me saying "Well toots that's just how we work. Nothing can stop us!" he said walking over to a pipe.

"Being a BIG hero sure makes you thirsty." He said.

Torn and me both smirked. As soon as he turn on the pipe and opened his mouth mud entered in his mouth.

I giggled abit.

Daxter glared at me wiping the mud off his tongue with his little orange paws.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums…He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives, just to destroy the Underground….." Torn said as he bang his fist on the table.

I flinch and sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised…I've seen his evil before" Torn said as I cut him off.

"When you use to be a guard. I said looking at him.

He nodded his head and went looking over the maps on the table again.

Jak who look surprised blurted out, "You were a Krizmon Guard?"

I look at him abit hurt and he noticed.

"Well that explains…your 'charming' since of humor." He said trying to cover up what he said.

I smiled and shook my head. Men these days.

"My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn on the water is outside the city…at the Pumping Station." Torn said as he pointed to a spot on the map. He looked at my nodding his head. I smiled and ran over hugging him.

Daxter look at each before saying "Well what about the Metal heads? Peeps been gettin deep sixed!" he said making a X with his arms.

"That why I'm sending Araz with you. He said as I hugged him tighter.

"Oh Torn! I love you sometimes." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes before looking at Jak and saying "If you succeed, the slums will be indebted to you…and if not.., MAYBE we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor..." he said looking at his paper again.

I ran out the hideout excited.

"I'd like to give him a touching moment…" Daxter muttered.

I jumped up and down. "Yes! I get to hang out with the newbie!" I yelled smiling.

Jak walk over to me with a trouble look.

"What wrong?" I asked him.

"You…turned into something…care to explain?" he said looking at me.

I mess with my black tang top and look at my spiked boots then look at him.

"When I was six….the Baron…he came to my house asking if he could test something here." I started out leaning on a wall. "He said he would like each family member in the house to come here. My older brother… he hide me under the stairs and told me to be quit….he told me something bad would happen. The Baron pulled out this purple liquid and put it in my mother and father, while my brother watched. They…." I pause my voice turning a little softer before speaking again. "They fall on the floor screaming in pain and the next thing I knew they laid there…dead…..I ran out of my hiding place to my mother and father calling out to them to wake up. One of the Baron's Krizmon guards grabbed me and put some of that purple liquid inside me and…. it hurt I was in pain. I was screaming out in pain and heard my brother yell at the Baron. I can't really remember what happened, but I just saw all there guns shooting around tearing everything apart. When I guess…..started to focus again on what I was seeing my house and everyone I loved….was gone. I didn't know what to do, but cry…that's when Torn came. He let me join the Underground at the age of six. As I grew older and stood by Torn's side we become like brother and sister." I said looking over at Jak.

Daxter had his mouth gap open, while Jak look at me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He said looking down.

I walk over to him patting his back. "It's alright Jak. Don't feel sorry for me and what happened to my past." I said smiling.

Daxter climbed up on my shoulders messing with my hair. "My poor Araz all alone like that!" he aid hugging my head.

I sighed.

Jak look at me. "What happened to your brother?"

"I don't know..." I said.

Daxter kissed my forehead and I blushed. "Quit it Daxter!" I said

Daxter smiled. "I'm just trying to make ya better!" he said hoping off my shoulder to Jak's.

I smiled. "Come on lets do that mission now!" I said with my fist in the air.

End of Chapter

Laharl: Haaaaahahahahhahahhaa! I Overlord Laharl will pose in for This "Overlord Prince"

O.P: I'm right here…..

Laharl…So?

O.P: anyway I would like to thank velvee!

Laharl: yes….this shall be my Vassal!

O.P: *hits Laharl* Quit it!

Laharl: *holds his head* Review MORTALS!

O.P.: *Sigh*


End file.
